Afterthoughts
by Darkeiya
Summary: He'd always said that what people don't know doesn't hurt them. Well... he was asleep, so he wouldn't know... right?


**The characters are SEGA's property. ****I apologize for any OOC behavior, or if the story's formatting is strange. I also request that you don't flame the story if you don't like the pairing. Thank you.**

* * *

_I never should have done what I did. Never_

_by_

_no_

_means_

_ever._

I'd just gotten back from a mission and ran into his office to tell him, just like always. When I ran in, he was sleeping in his chair. He gets cranky if we wake him up when he's sleeping, and I knew better than to do that. I was about to leave, but...

_I couldn't turn away._

_I should have._

I noticed he was smiling in his sleep. He doesn't smile unless he's winning or finds a lot of treasure. Why was he smiling? Not that I don't like it when he smiles, I mean, 'cause I do, but...

_I couldn't see how being curious would get me into trouble._

_I should have._

I wanted to know what he was dreaming about that would make him smile. As I wondered, he started moving around a bit. His smile turned into a frown, and he groaned a bit. I thought he was having a nightmare, but...

_I assumed._

_I shouldn't have._

Nightmares are bad things to have. If he was having one, he'd be extra-cranky when he woke up. I didn't want him to be, so I ran around behind the desk. I grabbed him by the shoulders, ready to shake him awake, but...

_I hesitated._

_I shouldn't have._

He stopped groaning, and he wasn't frowning anymore, but he wasn't smiling, either. I stopped myself before I could shake him. Maybe it was just a bad part of the dream, and it was over now. I didn't move, just to make sure the nightmare didn't come back. After a little bit, I realized that this was the closest I'd ever been to him. I felt my face heating up, felt my grip on his shoulders get a bit tighter, but...

_I didn't pull away._

_I should have._

Ever since we had first met, ever since we were kids, I had felt something towards him. For a while, I had thought it was because he was the first person to not tease me. For a longer time after that, I had thought it was because we were best friends. Even as the years passed, I always felt the same feeling, and it never died. I hadn't known why before, but...

_I didn't want to admit I loved him._

_I should have._

I had known him for years, known what he thought about everything. What did he think about love? Well, he didn't like that sort of thing. He thought it was a waste of time. He was grossed out at the idea of holding hands. Maybe it was because he was a lot younger than me. I knew all of that, but...

_I chose to act on selfish impulse._

_I shouldn't have._

He'd always said that what people don't know doesn't hurt them. Well... he was asleep, so he wouldn't know... right? Before I knew it, I was leaning in towards him.

_eyes _

_closed._

_face _

_red._

_heart_

_pounding._

I kissed him.

_I didn't want to stop._

_I should have._

It felt like forever, even if it was only a few seconds. I almost panicked as I pulled away, afraid he would find out. But his eyes were still closed, and his face was still blank. I breathed a sigh of relief. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"What was that all about?"

_eyes_

_wide._

_face_

_pale._

_heart_

_stopped._

His eyes opened, and he looked up at me. I felt like I had just jumped off of a cliff. This wasn't supposed to be happening! He was supposed to be asleep! I couldn't understand how he was awake, but...

_I didn't realize that he'd been waking up during his "nightmare"._

_I should have._

I couldn't think of an excuse because there wasn't any. I couldn't say what I wanted to because my tongue didn't work right. Seeing how shocked, how disgusted he was, I knew that no matter what I told him, he would make me leave.

_eyes_

_wet._

_face_

_down._

_heart_

_broken._

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but...

_It was all I could do to even say two words. Two _

_final_

_weak_

_little_

_words._

"S-sorry, Boss..."


End file.
